Memoirs of the Bad
by cupidsrose
Summary: When two warriors are sent to annialate the Spirit Detectives...they fail miserably, and seemingly vanish off the maps. A few months later, they resurface and the hunt begins. Pairings will be revealed later on.
1. Netherworld Lords and Perverted Demons

Hey, cupidsrose here. : So I haven't posted any stories worth reading lately, and then this (ta-da) came to mind. Haha. I happen to like it very much.

It took about…two days or so? Not sure though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (I wish I did…) but I do own Mai and the plot. Anim belongs to a friend. (Used with permission of course.)**

"Talking."

--

_Thoughts._

_--_

**_Youko._**

--

-_Telepathy.-_

_--_

**Flashbacks will be illustrated after a bold title…stating flashbacks. **X3

--

(A/N: Author Notes.)

--

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER.

**::In Netherworld::**

The thunder crackled outside of a castle located in the netherworld. A dark figure sat on a pure gold throne as two other figures were crouched before it in a bow. Lighting shot through the sky, illuminating the larger figure.

The smaller figures stood up.

The first, a girl with long, mid back length blonde hair, a small red braid near the front by her bangs, her eyes a bright red, as a large red bow was clipped in her hair, wore a tight orange fighting kimono.

The second was a girl slightly shorter than the first, her hair was silver and was slightly wavy, only reaching her shoulders, and she had bright blue eyes, almost like ice, as they were outlined with a darker blue, she wore a kimono identical to that of the first, but it was a dark blue.

The first girl, Anim, spoke. "So why did you call us here, my lord?"

The tall figure stepped forth, going into the light, his face half burned. It was Yakumo. "I need you to seek and destroy."

The other girl, Mai, was the one to respond. "Oh, is that all? Piece of cake really. Now can we hurry this up? I have a hot date tonight." A perverted grin spread to her lips.

Anim giggled.

"Oh, shut up you two! Now, back to the task at hand! You have to kill the 'Spirit Detectives' as they're called." An image flickered onto the screen behind him.

In the image were the four detectives.

One was tall, over six feet tall to be precise. His hair was a bright orange color, as his eyes were black as night. He wasn't particularly good looking, and an idiotic grin was plastered on his face.

The other was reasonably tall and had long, gorgeous locks of red hair. His eyes were a bright green, emerald in color. He was astonishingly handsome and he held a kind smile.

The shortest of the four had black hair with a white starburst in the center. He had a frown on his face and his eyes were a crimson red, like blood. He was handsome. Very handsome.

The last of the boys was presumably the leader. He had a cocky grin on his face and had his thumb up in the universal sign. His hair was gelled back and his chocolate brown eyes shimmered with happiness.

"Ooh! I bet the short one is a demon in bed!" Cried Mai.

Yakumo couldn't help but smack himself in the face as Anim continued to stare at the gorgeous red head.

"Why am I stuck with such imbeciles? Oh, no matter…Just go."

The two girls nod and leave, fading into the shadows.

**::Meanwhile, in the Makai::**

The four detectives walked in a small group, looking high and low for the girls they were supposed to find.

The tallest, Kuwabara, spoke up. "Are we there yet?"

It had possibly been then fifteenth time he'd asked that in the last five minutes.

"Hn. Is it possible for you to shut up, or do I have to cut out your voice box?"

Kurama and Yusuke gave an exasperated groan of annoyance as they could clearly see how this would end. Kuwabara, in a heap, on the ground.

"What was that, shrimp?!"

"Oh please, are you deaf or are you really just that stupid?"

Kuwabara leapt at Hiei, ready to beat the crud out of him but he easily side stepped it. Yep. Kuwabara, was indeed, lying in a heap on the ground.

"Jesus Kuwabara, can't you go one day without pissing Hiei off?"

"Shut it, Urameshi."

Kurama stopped walking as he sniffed the air. -_Hiei...do you smell that?-_

_-Hai, two onnas are on the prowl.-_

No sooner had the silent exchange of words occurred, had two girls landed with agility and grace in front of the four boys.

Mai looked up from her crouched position and smirked, her two fairly long fangs glistened in the light as her hair fell solemnly at her shoulders.

"They seem weak, sister. Nothing a few spells couldn't handle…"

Anim gave her a look. "Oh, but that would ruin all the fun."

Kurama gave the others a look telling them that it was them. The rest returned the look and nodded slightly as they turned their attention back to the females standing up before them.

"Ooh, I call dibs on the cute red head and the ugly guy." Stated Anim plainly.

"Eh? Who's ugly?"

"You, imbecile." Hiei gave Kuwabara a glowering stare.

"Well da-" He was cut off as Anim lunged at him, slamming him into a tree as she turned and moved to slice at Kurama.

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and called out a silent command as it wrapped around her wrist, constricting it as it caused her to drop her sword. She scoffed.

"I will not be easily defeated, fox!" Anim tugged on the whip, the thorns digging into her arm as she slammed her heel into his nose, breaking it.

Currently, Mai was having some fun of her own. She had appeared directly behind Yusuke, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Mmm…you smell so very…ravishing detective." Mai nibbled on his earlobe as he turned beet red with embarrassment.

Yusuke had been taken advantage of. By a girl, none the less.

"G-Get off of me y-ou!" He cried frantically. Mai did nothing but snicker, however she was knocked off of him as Hiei had knocked her clear across the clearing.

Mai, who was just about a foot taller then Hiei, had been tossed nearly fifty feet away from her original location.

Ironic really.

Yusuke sighed in relief as he moved to aid Kuwabara with his injuries, while Hiei took on a fighting stance. Hiei's foot slid to the side slightly, angled and poised, ready to leap into action. His wrist was slightly crooked, so that he could flick his wrist and cause a vast amount of damage.

Hiei's eyes, however, were what caught Mai's attention. They weren't bloodthirsty. Not even close, but she couldn't read the emotion that they held.

He leapt into the air and moved to slice her in half, but she slid out of the way, Hiei's sword getting stuck in the ground.

Mai let out a short laugh. "Funny how the 'Murderous Blur' can be rendered weaponless by nothing but the dirt." She watched as he scoffed and gave her a glare that insured death.

He was **not** one to be made fun of.

"What's wrong, short stuff? Did I finally hit a soft spot?" She smirked sadistically. "Or are you just not in the mood to 'play' today?"

That was it. Hiei leapt at her with such speed not even an S class demon would have seen him. She let out a muffled yelp as she was suddenly pinned between him and a tree.

Anim was in the same position; however she was pinned between Kurama and a deadly fall into a rushing river. You see, they had wandered off from the others. Not on purpose, of course. Oh don't give me that look.

Anyway, they had wandered off quite a bit, and Anim was near defeat.

"I don't want to kill you." His voice was sweet, almost comforting. Yet to her, it was disgusting.

"Maybe you don't want to kill me, but the feeling, I assure you, isn't mutual!"

She leapt into the air, not in his direction, but towards the river. A look of shock passed over Kurama.

"No, you fool!" But it was too late; the currents had swept her away.

Mai cried out in pain as Hiei pierced her through the shoulder.

"Who sent you?" He asked irritably. She had failed to cooperate before so he was forced to resort to pain to extract the information.

Mai gave him a look, a twinge of pain showing on her face but it quickly faded.

"You really want to know?" She waited a moment until he let out a feral growl. Her eyes narrowed. "He'll reveal himself soon."

Mai then kicked him away and ripped out his katana and tossed it in his lap as she quickly leapt into the trees, her signal and scent disappearing as she too, vanished into the oncoming night.

Hiei glanced over at the others. "They prove to be a challenge." He gave a grunt as he sheathed his sword before making his way over, however he kept his usual distance.

The bushes rustled slightly and Kurama emerged, a lock of blonde hair in his left hand.

"Hai. Quite a challenge, indeed."

The group glanced at each other before Yusuke pushed a button on his watch and a portal tore through the air, giving a sound like a zipper being unzipped.

The portal swirled with multiple colors and bright lights. Bring on the epilepsy.

The four vanished into the swirling portal, as a small pop was heard and the portal vanished.

It was as if they were never there, that is, besides one little detail they left behind.

There…lying by the tree was a certain forbidden child's tear gem. The remaining light made it sparkle and a small demon scurried over to it.

The demon, as tiny as it may be, was hideous. Like a toad but with five eyes, all yellow and appearing sickly.

It picked up the gem and gave a low snicker as it pocketed the precious gem, and ran off to its master.

Thunder loomed overhead as it began to rain, but the demon did not stop. Instead, it turned into a cave and bowed, holding the gem out in his bare hands.

The small fire revealed Mai. She smirked as she took the gem.

"What do we have here?" She paused idly looking at the demon and let out a low growl as the demon stood up and scurried away in freight. She then smiled to herself. "Looks like I have a little something of you, Hiei Jaganshi."

Mai sat there, in the same spot, for what seemed like hours staring at the gem in slight envy.

_It is so…beautiful… _She thought.

She was shaken out of the thoughts by a soft drip of water on the stone of the cave. Mai looked up, pocketing the gem, as she beamed and ran into her sister's open arms.

"Sister you are unscathed!"

Anim smiled and gave out a giggle. "Hai, I am."

**::Meanwhile, in Reikai::**

Four boys sat in various locations around the room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara lazily occupied the couch, Kurama occupied a chair, and Hiei sat in his preferred spot at the windowsill.

"So…let me get this straight. You let them get away bec-"

Koenma was cut off by Yusuke.

"We didn't **let **them do anything."

The small ruler sweat dropped. "Oh, sorry. So they **escaped **you because they were 'bewitching'?" He gave them a 'look'.

Kurama nodded, mentally sighing at the disbelief in Koenma's eyes.

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Well duh!" Replied Kuwabara with a know-it-all grin on his face.

Koenma was about to speak again, but Hiei let out a growl of disbelief.

"That wench stole my gem!"

Everyone turned to him, but their expressions held nothing but shock. How was that possible?

They were **speechless.**

**::End of first chapter::**

Oh my gosh, squee! (I think I'm on a sugar high. :)

ANYWAYS.

I hope you liked the first chapter. It's long. 3

See you next time, when Mai and Anim return…Ooh, that sounds evil. EVILY KINKY, THAT IS.

Also, I'd love it if you left me a review…not that you have to or anything. It'd just be nice. Err, shutting up now.


	2. So We Meet Again

Ahh, yay for chapter two!

I would squeal and throw things in happiness but that'd be slightly scary. Yes. It would be.

So ANYWAY.

Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho (sigh) but I do own Mai and the plot. Anim is owned by a friend. (Used with permission of course.)**

"Talking."

--

_Thoughts._

_--_

**_Youko._**

--

-_Telepathy.-_

_--_

**Flashbacks will be illustrated after a bold title…stating flashbacks. **X3

--

(A/N: Author Notes.)

I hope you like this chapter!

**::In the Makai::**

A beyond furious Hiei made his way through the dead forests of the Makai. With each lightning speeded step he took, the forest seemed to become green, and explode with life.

Upon coming across a clearing, he froze.

There, in the center of the clearing by the river, laid Mai.

One of her arms was place behind her head as a pillow as she stared up at the sky, her hair blew gently in the breeze as her legs were bent and turned to the side.

To an onlooker this position would seem painful, but it really wasn't. It was astoundingly comfortable. (A/N: I lay like that. Hehe.)

Mai smiled to herself, Hiei's gem laying idly in her hand as she sat up, brushing the grass from her back.

"I don't want to go back…"

Mai's head turned to see Anim, a sad look on her face.

She bit her lip. "You're scared of him too, then."

Anim nodded as she sat beside her sister. "You don't know what it's like, to have to watch someone beat her sister mercilessly, and not be able to do anything about it. Especially when I was the one to cause the beating…"

Mai gave her sister a soft smile. "I don't mind, really. The pain isn't too bad…and the scars aren't horribly gruesome."

"Oh don't give me that! I've heard you crying at night, and it isn't because of that boy Koichi!"

Anim knew she had gone too far with the mention of his name. She mentally slapped herself. _Damn…_

Mai stood up and glared at Anim. "You know **never** mention him! Never!" She turned on her heel and ran off into the forest, tears running down her cheeks as she passes Hiei.

Hiei holds his breathe in his throat, as she passes him. Would she see him? Perhaps not, since she kept running.

He gave a soft grunt as he flickered away, quickly following behind her, hiding his ki.

Mai fell to her knees soon after clearing the forest, her gaze wandered up as she stared at a large demon.

The demon smirked. "What's a little girlie like you doing out here all alone? Did you get **lost**?" Mai growled. He was toying with her.

"I'm not in the mood for your games." She stood up and glowered at him. She looks very upset.

The demon, whom of which we shall call Ugly (A/N: You know you love me.), walked up to her and moved to grab her.

Mai was prepared to move but didn't need to. Ugly's hand was lying on the ground by her feet. She looked up at him as his head slowly began to slide off of his body, blood ran down his torso from his neck where a slim red line could be seen. His face still had the sinister leer on his face.

Mai stepped back as the head fell and the body slammed to the ground. She soon came to realization. She was certainly not alone.

Hiei materialized before and swiftly grabbed her, slamming her into a tree, his katana at her throat. "I do believe you have something that is mine."

She winced as a small trickle of blood ran down her neck from behind the sword. Her bright blue eyes gazed into his crimson ones.

"Return what is mine, and I shall spare your pathetic life, wench!"

Mai her hand uncurled as his gem slowly fell from it, the chain lingering on her fingers as it soon fell into the dirt, her face was void of emotion. "Is it really that important to you?"

Hiei sent her a hateful glance as he swiftly picked it up, placing it in his pocket. "Hn."

Mai smiled slightly as Hiei vanished, she slid to the base of the tree, the same smile on her face.

"He sure is a fire cracker with a short fuse."

She stood up, and suddenly froze as a voice boomed in her head, she gripped her head in pain as she doubled over. It was Yakumo, and he wasn't happy.

-_You stupid, stupid girls! You have failed me for the last time!! Return to the kingdom at once!-_

Mai looked up at the sky as she soon faded into the shadows of the night.

**::In Netherworld::**

The two girls reappeared outside the throne room; they both gave one another a look of fear.

Mai reached out and grabbed her sister's hand as Anim squeezed it.

They walked in together as Yakumo stood before them, his eyes a bright red in fury.

He suddenly darted forth, grabbing Anim by the hair as he kneed her in the abdomen, he then turned, kicking Mai in the head as she fell to the side. "Consider yourselves…relieved of your duties!" He then swiftly vanished.

–_And if you so much as utter a word about me still being alive, I'll return and destroy you both. From the **inside** out.-_

Mai gave out a soft whimper as a bruise was forming on her cheek, Anim stumbled over to her. "Come on, Mai…we should go," She smiled, "home."

The two girls vanished from the netherworld, not to return again.

**::In Ningenkai (A month later)::**

Four boys walked down the streets of Kyoto. The sun shone brightly, it being a gorgeous day.

They were walking through the shopping district. Who were these four boys? Oh come on. The Spirit Detectives, of course!

Anyhow, they were searching for a strange amount of power located near here. There were two sources of the power.

Kuwabara was singing 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado (A/N: Do not own.), wait. What the hell? Umm, wow. Anyway.

Yusuke had his arms behind his head lazily as he had his eyes closed.

Kurama had his arms behind is back, a small smile on his lips, ignoring the looks the girls gave him.

And Hiei had his hands at his side plainly, one hand on the katana hidden by his cloak.

Up ahead at a small stand selling fruit and fresh vegetables stood a girl with silver hair, her back was to them. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder, her hair reached mid-back.

"How fresh is the fruit…?" Her sweet voice jingled in the air, like soft bells.

"Very fresh, m'am."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have some apples." They could see her smile slightly.

Kurama looked at the others, sending them a telepathic message. _–She is one of the sources of power…-_

The girl turned around, she wore some tight blue jeans with some black ballet flats and a cute blue halter, but that wasn't what caught the boys off guard.

It was Mai!

The boys noticed a grim scar running along one side of her face, but were yanked out of their thoughts when a blonde a slight bit taller ran over to her. Mai smiled as she hugged the girl and they heard give a small yell. "Sister!"

Anim smiled as she hooked arms with Mai, she wore a jean skirt revealing her FABULOUS legs and a red polo. She also wore plain white flip flops.

"Ready to go?" Asked Anim.

"Almost! I just have to find somewhere that sells chicken. Oh, these ningen worlds are so confusing." Mai huffed up a bit, but then giggled as a boy whistled at her. "But the boys are a lot cuter." She winked at the boy and he blushed, walking off with his friends.

Anim couldn't help but laugh. "You only say that because you've scored thirteen phone numbers today!"

Her sister smiled. "You're just jealous because I got one more than you."

They both smiled and high fived but froze seeing the detectives staring at them.

Mai's mouth hung open slightly. –_Should we run, sister?-_

Anim shook her head no as she begins to walk away. She dragged Mai behind her.

The detectives shook out of their stupor as they all began to follow. They froze however as they saw Mai jump ten feet in the air.

Mai spun around and slapped a guy in the face. "Don't touch me!" The guy smirked and grabbed her wrist and she narrowed her eyes. Yusuke quirked a brow, hearing Hiei growl.

Mai however, wasn't quite done. She raised her leg up and kicked the guy in the face, he fell off of his bar stool and into a heap on the ground, she hmphs as she turns and runs to catch up with Anim, the boys following toot sweet.

Mai looked at Anim. –_Perhaps we should go different ways.-_

_-Hai, that's a good idea. I'll go straight ahead, and go to a park. You can cut through an alley, and we'll meet up at our apartment. Kapeesh?-_

_-Kapeesh!-_

The two girls looked at each other and then dropped everything they had, which was manly apples, and took off in different directions. Mai sped off down an alley beside her as Anim ran ahead, turning into the park.

The detectives cursed, as Yusuke barked out orders.

"Kuwabara and Kurama, go after the blondie! Hiei and I will go for quicksilver!"

They all nodded and sped off, Hiei running ahead of Yusuke, and Kurama running ahead of Kuwabara.

Mai leapt over a trashcan, pausing to kick it down as she turned a corner, she shoved passed a group of thugs easily and continued to run, the thugs were yelling behind her to 'come back doll face'.

Hiei simply flitted passed the thugs as Yusuke ran into them, he frowned and had to fight them.

The silver haired sister turned a corner only to run into Hiei, he grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her against a wall, she mentally cursed. _Damnit, he out ran me…_

Hiei smirked as he pulled her to the side and slammed the back of his hand into the back of her head, knocking her out.

The last thing she saw was Yusuke running up to them, cursing for Hiei to be gentle.

Meanwhile, Anim sped through the park, leaping from tree to tree. She jumped down and skidded to a halt in a clearing. _Why the hell am I running? I can take 'em!_

Kuwabara, yes Kuwabara, ran out from the bushes. She had expected Kurama to arrive first, but oh what the hell?

"I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, shall take you down!" He struck a pose. One finger pointed up the air and the other out to the side. He looked like a non-groovy disco dancer.

Anim opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as arms wrapped around her from behind, one hand over her nose and mouth. She cursed and gasped for air, inhaling the plant in Kurama's hand. No sooner had she done so, she went limp in his arms, he swung her up so he could hold her securely.

"Come on Kuwabara." The two jumped into a portal, arriving back in Reikai.

They arrived to see Yusuke and Hiei already there, Mai lying on the couch.

This was turning out be a very interesting day. But for who?

**::End of second chapter::**

Yay! I finished another one. : I hope you liked it.

Leave me a review! See you next time!


End file.
